SpongeBob SquarePants: Hall Monitor/Jellyfish Jam Credits (1999)
EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Stephen Hillenburg LINE PRODUCERS Donna Castricone ART DIRECTOR Nicholas R. Jennings SUPERVISING DIRECTOR Alan Smart STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR Sherm Cohen STORY EDITOR Merriwether Williams WRITERS Merriwether Williams Mr. Lawrence Mark O'Hare Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg CAST Tom Kenny SpongeBob/Gary Jellyfish /Narrator/Bill Rodger Bumpass Squidward Bill Fagerbakke Patrick Star /Student Mr. Lawrence Guy/Cop/Newsie Dee Bradley Baker Cop#2 /Husband/Jimmy Mary Jo Catlett Mrs. Puff Carolyn Lawrence Tina/Wife June Bliss Singing Scallops CASTING DIRECTORS Donna Grillo Gonzales Jennie Monica CASTING COORDINATOR Collette Sunderman CASTING ASSISTANT Alex Gordon EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Elise McCollum SUPERVISING SOUND ENGINEER Krandal Crews 2ND ENGINEER Michael Petak RECORDING ENGINEER Justin Brinsfield ASSISTANT ENGINEER Jim Leber AUDIO SUPERVISOR AND DIALOGUE EDITOR Tony Ostyn ANIMATIC OPERATOR Brian Robitaille ANIMATIC SCANNER Kevin Zelch ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS Carl Greenblatt Bruce B. Heller Bill Reiss Soonjin Mooney ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN Stephen Hillenburg CHARACTER DESIGNER Todd White PROP DESIGNER Thaddeus Paul Couldron CLEAN-UP ARTIST Soonjin Mooney ARTIST INTERN Cynthia Tello LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Kenny Pittenger BG LAYOUT DESIGN John Seymore Paula Spence BACKGROUND PAINTERS Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang DIGITAL BG SUPERVISOR Andrew Brandou DIGITAL BG COORDINATOR David Wigforss DIGITAL BG ASSISTANTS Stephen Christian Steven Kellams SUPERVISING COLOR STYLIST Teale Reon Wang COLOR STYLIST Dene Ann Heming ASSISTANT COLOR KEY Meg Hanna SHEET TIMERS Larry Leichliter Julie Murphy Hashiguchi FINAL CHECKER Karen Shaffer PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Megan Brown June Tedesco PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Marcy Dewey Derek iversen POST PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Heather Adams POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Pamela B. Ginsberg Wendi McNeese POST PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Matt Brown Mishelle Smith Shawn Trask PICTURE EDITORS Tom Heckbert Karyn Finley Powell Michael Sherwood Lynn Hobson POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR AND MIXER Timothy J. Borquez SOUND FX EDITOR Jeff Hutchins SOUND EDITORS Brian F. Mars Eric Freeman Barry Anthony Andrew Goodman Roy Braverman Jerry Winicki Greg LaPlante Gabriel Rosas Daisuke Sawa Timothy J. Garrity DIALOGUE - ADR EDITOR Jason Freedman RE-RECORDING MIXERS Timothy J. Borquez Timothy J. Garrity FOLEY MIXER Brad Brock FOLEY ARTISTS Diane Greco Monette Holderer MUSIC EDITOR Nicolas Carr "Jellyfish Jam song" composed by Brad Carow MUSIC COMPOSED BY The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steve Belfer Warner Bros. Records MUSIC CONTRIBUTIONS Lovecat Music SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG LYRICS BY Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon COMPOSED BY Hank Smith Music ON-LINE EDITORS Kip Gibson Barry Cohen Dan Aguliar DAVINCI COLORIST Dexter P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Todd AO - Hollywood Digital Anderson Video Encore Video STUDIO MOVIE BY NCG Movie Theater, Inc. LIVE ACTION PEOPLE FOOTAGE BY Ben, Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Matt, Aunt Sharn, Evie Wvie, Rachet, Clark, Susie Q LIVE ACTION FOOTAGE BY Bad Clams Productions, inc. Film Live Action Footage by Warner Brothers inc. Dolphin Footage Provided by Fish Films Footage World www.warnerbros.com Energy Film Library DEVELOPED BY Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Eric Coleman EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Brian A. Miller SPECIAL THANKS Warner Home Video Juli Murphy Hashigichi Warner Home Entertainment Warner Bros Family Entertainment Warner Bros Television Pat Pinney Frank Welker "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ©1999 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. United Plankton Pictures inc. Nicktoons (1999) (SpongeBob SquarePants) the promo split screen credits was the BKM prom in May 2002 Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:United Plankton Pictures Category:United Plankton Pictures Inc. Category:Episode credits Category:Bubbletown and Girls' Night Out (credits) Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Viacom International